Many communication or data processing systems use or need rate conversion of data streams. For example, in a time division multiplexed (TDM) system, a 4 Mbps data stream may be converted into two 2 Mbps data steams. Alternatively, two 2 Mbps data streams may be combined to a form a single 4 Mbps data stream.
Rate conversion of data streams is available in some TDM memory-time-switch devices. However, such devices can be relatively expensive and often provide other functions than merely rate conversion. Thus, use of such devices to provide only rate conversion can be cost inefficient.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for rate conversion of a single data stream into two separate data streams. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for rate conversion of two separate data streams into a single data stream.